Constantine Broading
Former police officer in trainer in training who was kicked out of the academy by Cliff Clifford. Also formerly dated Cindy Jackson. Early Life Born in London to a family with Italian heritage, he wants to become a policeman all his life but is known to be rather serious and have mood issues. He ended up dating Cindy Jackson the daughter of a Jack Jackson the police chief in Grasmere Valley but while he really loves her his mood creates and issue with Cindy and their relationship is rocky. He is in training for a policeman but much to his great sadness and anger without any cause he is kicked out of the academy by Cliff Clifford and is not allowed to become a policeman. His relationship with Cindy as a result deteriorated entirely and Constantine was rather distraught. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live, not too long after his being kicked out of the police academy. When Cliff Clifford enters into town with Charlene Moray as the new chief of police overthrowing Jack Jackson while he was on holiday in Switzerland, Constantine is seen there protesting over Cliff along with others protesting Charlene presence in the parade they made themselves. He is then seen at the BBQ hosted by Mary Major and Mariah Hawkins for the arrival for Cliff and Charlene with their new jobs. Jack's daughter, Cindy Jackson has to be at the BBQ much to her horror of seeing her dad unknowingly be kicked out of his job. She is there with her new boyfriend Jason Pucan. Constantine who used to date her tries to plead for them to get back together but she refuses and Jason tells him to get lost. Later on he is seen waiting outside the police station wanting to talk to Cliff. He manages to do so where they discuss about Constantine being kicked out of the academy even though he didn't deserve to. Cliff doesn't seem to care and enjoys abusing his power and wants Constantine to get lost. Volume 41 Constantine is seen with Cristophe Voldo, Roger Boarding, Jack Jackson and James Dontos pleading with The Governor to get Cliff Clifford, Norman Grayson and Deanna Ludwig arrested as a result of what they did with Jenna Parish with Cliff and Norman trying to kill her and Deanna refusing to help Jenna back in Volume 40. There also is Charlene Moray and The Worst Lawyer Ever who flatly refuse to do anything about it with The Worst Lawyer Ever refusing to prosecute due to claims of lack of evidence, despite the entire seeing what the two did and testimony of Jenna. The Governor who is a representative of Catherine Lorna while he is on business declares she is doing what is best for the town and refuses to prosecute and under Charlene recommendation insists anyone who speaks about the crime which they can never be tried upon on social media, paper or in public will be imprisoned as a result as a media blackout is ordered. Jack and the others cannot believe it as all three are let off and cannot be prosecuted and are angry and very saddened. Jack in particular was the most hard hitting out of the group as he is the most determined to see Cliff taken down after everything he had done to him, others and the town. Constantine is among those seen pleading with Jill Valentine to remove the blackout as imposed by Charlene Moray concerning Cliff Clifford when their evidence from Kim Pope saying that the wedding is never to happen. Sharon McBride during this tense meeting comes in to further confirm such claims as they believe he is trying to kill Charlene. But Jill not wanting a lawsuit or to rock the boat and face Charlene and Cliff's wrath refuses to do so. Constantine is then among those at the town hall to a meeting which Catherine Lorna called for. There Catherine shocked after hearing what was happening by Scott Clyde, fires The Governor, Jill Valentine, The Worst Lawyer Ever, places in custody Norman Grayson whom ended up taking Deanna Ludwig as hostage and shot her in the calf, banished Deanna from the town, also fired Charlene Moray and had Pablo Underbar, Peter Schlister and Cliff Clifford arrested but not before Cliff ran away, trying to flee and then got hit by a car. With his much to Constantine great joy and the entire town's the reign of Cliff Clifford is finally put to a dramatic end. Volume 45 When Abbie Debs was revealing her story as to how she came to Grasmere Valley and ended up living there, Constantine is seen with Cindy having a quarrel with her when Abbie ends up coming to the town via train having failed to got off for Gatwick Airport.